


confidential

by impatienscapensis



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, First Kiss, Late Night Conversations, alcohol consumption, ezri’s a bit ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impatienscapensis/pseuds/impatienscapensis
Summary: kira and ezri think about the past and the future over a glass of pretentious wine.
Relationships: Ezri Dax/Kira Nerys
Kudos: 6





	confidential

Kira sighs, sinking deeper into Ezri's couch, sipping the fancy French wine Ezri had produced from an ornate black bottle. It tastes too pretentious for her, but she sips it anyway. 

"How are you adjusting?" Ezri asks, setting her glass down and running her fingers down the stem. Kira leans her head back against the couch. 

"If I tell you something... _ personal _ , you can't tell anyone?" Kira asks, rubbing her forehead. 

"This isn't a session, but sure. Unless you pose a danger to someone else or yourself, then I'm obligated to." Ezri sweeps her hair off her face, scrunching her nose. "What is it?"

Kira takes a deep breath in, leaning forward and hunching over her knees, letting her glass dangle. "I...loved Jadzia. I was so  _ stupidly  _ in love with her." She laughs, but it comes out sad. "I thought I had more time."

"Hey, it's okay," Ezri soothes, reaching out to rest her hand on Kira's shoulder. 

"I learned that there isn't more time years ago," Kira croaks, wiping her nose on the back of her hand. Ezri's hand squeezes, gently.

"Jadzia loved you too," Ezri whispers, "so much. Remember after you first met Ziyal and Jadzia brought you back to her quarters -"

"And we got smashed on bloodwine," Kira fills in, biting hard on her bottom lip. "She kissed me. I thought it was a dream."

Ezri leans over, her lips against the corner of Kira's mouth, warm skin and chapped lips, her nose pressing into Kira's cheek. Kira's heart stills in her chest.

"I'm still here, Nerys," Ezri murmurs, "and I still love you."

Kira's breath catches in her chest. She reaches with a stiff arm to set her glass down.

"I love you too, Dax," she manages, turning to kiss her again, hungry. Ezri pushes back as much as Kira does, her hands cupping Kira's jaw. 

"Nerys," Ezri gasps, before taking Kira's lips again, and again, and again.


End file.
